Visit to the Library
by three notes
Summary: Pirating? Books? A key? In a library? eh, random drabble.


So random. Boredom struck. Too cold to practice. Nothing to do with his visit to the library. Enjoy.

REBORN no mine. Sadly this fic is.

* * *

"Where is it?" Tsuna wondered.

He was in the school's library. He never really came in here, and he didn't want to ask the librarian for assistance on how to find a book.

His history class teacher had assigned him to write an essay about pirating.

Tsuna had no idea what pirates did for a living.

All that came to mind were treasure, curvy swords, gold, maps, dirt, water, boats, rum, water, the Kraken, water, and water; was water mentioned?

He had decided on writing all those things, but his grades were plummeting; and sadly, a Spartan of a tutor, Reborn, threatened Tsuna, at gun point, that if he were to fail any of his subjects...

That's right.

It was so bad that even I-the omnipresent author-couldn't handle to type it down...

So, back to Tsuna, he was currently on the tips of his toes, trying so hard to reach for a book.

He hadn't decided that this was THE book, but the spine of the book was embroidered with gold-ish lining and the words were cursive.

"Just a little more..!" he strained.

After a few seconds, by some miracle, his tiny hand grasped the book; but it was so squeezed in by the other books, that when he pulled, a dozen more books plopped straight down at the poor boy.

"Hiiieee! Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"What's going on over there? Are you alright?" the librarian asked aloud.

"It's nothing, really! I stubbed my toe!" Tsuna's voice was muffled by the pile of books over him, but he was heard.

He tried to stand up, but couldn't.

'What are these books made of? Iron?'

While trying to get out, Tsuna felt something prick his finger.

'Hiieee! What was that? A spider? Scorpion?'

...

"HIIIIEEE! A scorpion!" he screeched.

His whole body thrust upward in flight response.

"Calm down, boy. There are no scorpions here," the librarian said, with little concern.

Tsuna looked down at the book cluttered floor; he saw no scorpion; or spider.

What he did see, was a sparkling key.

He picked it up and examined it.

The key looked really old; it was rusting and was a skeleton type of key.

'Wonder what this opens.'

Tsuna spent a full five minutes daydreaming what this key opened.

A treasure full of shiny gems or a diary; a gate that leads to another world or a forbidden place; or maybe it's the key for Pandora's Box!

'...Wait...wasn't Pandora's Box a vase?...But then why is it called a box? They should have named it Pandora's Vase instead.'

He continued this realization for another five minutes until he heard footsteps.

'Oh no! Someone's coming!...It could be Hibari!'

...He looked at the fallen books.

...

'Aw crap!'

Tsuna scrambled to his knees and began grabbing books.

Since the shelf the books belonged to were about two heads taller than Tsuna, he threw the books inside; and hoped the books made it inside.

He was almost finished; but then froze in place when he heard someone say,

"What, are you doing?"

Too afraid to turn around, Tsuna replied, "C-checking out a book."

'Crap. Crap. Crap!' His mind was screaming.

Then he realized that that voice didn't belong to Hibari.

He took the risk of turning around and saw that it was the librarian.

"That's quite a load of books you're checking out," the librarian remarked.

"Um, it's for a class. I've to study!"

"You have to study the secrets of necrophilia, ways of cleanliness, and the devotion to Shakespearean times?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Uh, y-yeah!"

"Those are quite contradictory."

...

ACHOO!

"Bless you."

"Thank you," Tsuna sniffled. The dust on these books were killing him!

PLINK

"Eh? What's that?" the librarian looked at the floor, easily spotting the rusty, sparkling key. "...Another contradiction."

Tsuna sighed, at least the attention was now towards the key. "I-I found that in one of the books."

Instead of asking which book and continuing the conversation on the key, the librarian straightened up and glared at Tsuna; and with a demanding voice said, "Which book."

"Eh? W-well..." he began sweating like crazy.

"Well what?' the librarian's usual calm voice was now a threatening one.

Tsuna shrunk back, "U-um..." he eyed the floor and saw the gold embroidered book he initially wanted to check out.

'Stupid book! It's all your fault (TT).'

The librarian followed his gaze and began inspecting the book.

'Now's my chance!'

Tsuna dropped the books he was clutching and ran for it.

He didn't stop until he reached his home.

To this day, Tsuna never trusted librarians ever again.

...

A couple of days later, he found out he had an overdue book.

[fin~


End file.
